Keith's father
Keith's Father is the human father of Keith, having rescued Krolia when she crash-landed on Earth and become her lover. He is seen during Keith's vision when he undertakes the Blade of Marmora trials to discover his past and connection to the rebel organization, and later seen in flashbacks of Krolia's memories. Little is known about him at all, not even his name, other than his strong resemblance to Keith, his southern accent, and appearing to be in his mid-thirties in Keith's vision of him Appearance A rather tall man with short dark hair, bluish eyes, and a powerful build. Biography In the episode Razor's Edge, Keith and Krolia experience visions of each other's pasts. In Keith's visions, he sees how she met him after crashing on Earth after preventing the Galra Empire from learning about the Blue Lion's location on Earth. Keith's father discovered her ship and presumably nursed her back to health. During their time together, they fell in love and she shared details of her mission with him and showed him the Blue Lion. Some time after this, they conceived a child. Krolia wanted to name their son Yurak, but he suggested Keith instead. Eventually, more Galra scouts arrived, picking up on the Blue Lion's signature. He helped Krolia stop them by planting explosives on their ships, but he was injured in the attempt. Worried for his and Keith's safety, Krolia decided to return to the Galra and lie about the Blue Lion's location, as it was the only way she could keep them safe. Before leaving, she kissed Keith goodbye and left her knife with his father. In Krolia's vision, she sees a young Keith standing in front of a gravestone in tears and realizes that her lover had died at some point. His cause of death was revealed by his son in a flashback to have been due to going back into a burning building, where he was killed in action. Personality His personality can be described as dutiful, trustworthy, kind, and brave. He was a loving father and partner, as Keith and Krolia both grieved his passing. Gallery S2E08.188. Don't you want to catch up.png S2E08.189. Keith's dad watching him go to window.png S2E08.194. Don't you want to know about where you came from.png S2E08.195. Keith's dad holding the knife.png S2E08.197. She'll be here soon.png S2E08.203. Where did the knife come from.png S2E08.205. Hey now where did the curtains go.png S2E08.207. Keith's Dad profile closeup.png S6E02.Galra-Human_Family.jpg S6E02.88. You wanna name him what honey.png S6E02.133. She literally crashed his front lawn.png Tumblr_paizv7birC1va3eivo2_r2_1280.jpg Tumblr_paizv7birC1va3eivo5_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.147. But this is beyond words.png Tumblr_paizv7birC1va3eivo6_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.150. My civilization is already in trouble miss.png Tumblr_paizv7birC1va3eivo7_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_paizv7birC1va3eivo9_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.I_Want_to_Help.jpg S6E02.157. I want to help yup he's in love.png S6E02.Feeding_the_Baby.jpg|That's what a man looks like when he's head over heels with someone. S6E02.194. Uh oh the Marmorite blade is singing.png S6E02.Their_Here.jpg S6E02.200. tfw the VLD writers hit everyone with a clue by 9000.png S6E02.201. Use this to detonate the charges.png S6E02.207. Try not running across open ground.png S6E02.208. Keith's dad gets zapped.png| S6E06.Got_Them.jpg Tumblr_paj0i20lTX1va3eivo8_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.236. I thought you'd seen enough war.png S6E06.The_only_way_to_Keep_the_both_of_you_Safe.jpg S6E06.Understanding_her_choise.jpg|This is what heartbreak looks like. S6E02.247. Keith's father watches Krolia's ship leave.png Tumblr paymznHtH61va3eivo9 r1 1280.jpg Notes * The name "Yurak" that Krolia wanted to name Keith is a reference to Yurak of Defender of the Universe. * During flashbacks into Krolia's memories, he is seen using an axe to pry open her ship, and there is a firefighter's coat in his bedroom. Lauren Montgomery confirms that he was a firefighter and that the clothes given to Shiro in The Rise of Voltron are part of his uniform.GeekDad: "Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 6 Interview – Space Grandpa", June 2018 * He died after entering a burning building when Keith was very young. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased